


Lives Action-Figures

by DiscreteLoner



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Crack, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Funny, Gen, Implied Adult Language, Just A Little Bit Of Non-Con Grouping, M/M, Maybe Except Sebastian Roche, NO rape, No One Know The Action Figures Are Alive, No One Know The Action Figures Are The Real Sam Dean And Cas, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscreteLoner/pseuds/DiscreteLoner
Summary: During their usual hunting trip, Sam, Dean and human Cas was zapped to another world into their action figures characters of themselves in the world that Supernatural is a TV show and they were played by the Supernatural casts in front of fans.





	Lives Action-Figures

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by posts from Pinterest. I do not own that Pin, just can't resist writing something about it. The post from Pinterest and the characters belong to their original owner.  
> Here is the URL of them: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/642818546787044855/

Part I

"Sam. Why can't I move? And where is Dean?" Cas said in panic voice to Sam.

"I don't know Cas. I can't move either." Sam replied. 

"This is bad. We must find Dean." Cas said.

Sam felt a big hand lifted his arm up and held it in a punching style. Then, he felt the other hand wrapped around his waist moving his whole body until it collided with Cas who was also being held by another giant hand. There was a loud noise of people cheering and screaming from the background. "Why are you punching me, Sam?" Cas asked, not understand the situation. "Sorry, Cas. I can't control myself. A giant hand force me to do it." Sam answered. After that Sam kept saying he was sorry repeatedly after the two giant hands kept collided them together. 

Dean looked around and saw a lot of big --huge-- girls looking and screaming at him. He tried to talk or say something to them, but none of them seemed to notice what he said. Later on, he concluded that those giant girls can't hear him due to the cheering and screaming noise. He found himself unable to move, at least on his own will. Both of his arms were forced to put above his head and he didn't like it. 

A moment later, another giant hand took Sam from the first giant hand. Same thing happened to Dean. This time, at least they are kind enough to take his arms down so he could relaxed.

Another long and very loud cheered and screamed wave from the crowds. Sam was blushing after he saw what the giant hand did to Cas. Dean was just laughing along with the giant who held them. Cas, of course, still confusing. He couldn't figure out why the giant hand decided to put Sam's face on his crotch. 

Later on, the trio were facing with what almost give them hearts attack. To their terror, they saw one of the giants' faces and it looked exactly like Sam, but much much larger than the real Sam and he was laughing his ass of. As if that wasn't shocked them enough, they saw another two giants and they both laughing. Both giants looked exactly like Dean and Cas. During their panic mode, they all heard the crowds, mostly girls, shouting the name, Misha Misha. Sam and Dean groaned. Fucking TV show universe. 

The trio trying to scream or talk to the giants but none of their larger selves seemed to notice that they alive.

\------------------------------------

Part II

The trio were lied down on some kind of wooden surface which they came to conclusion that it was a wooden table. They heard some heavy feet stomping and a giant hand swept Dean off the table. Another giant hand unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. It took him a while to recall that familiar face. It belonged to Bathazar, an angel. 

"And if you pulled Dean's pants down, you realize he doesn't have a cock." the giant Bathazar said on a mic. Then, to him, the giant asked "Where's your cock, Dean?" Dean looked down on himself and his heart almost stop when he found that his cock was missing. "Son of a bitch! Where is my cock?" he yelled. He also noticed that unlike other giant, this one seemed to notice that he can talk.

Hahahaha! Another giant, the one who looked like Sam, laughed and giggling with the one who looked like Cas. To Dean horror, that guy gave his cock to Misha and Misha touched it inappropriately causing Dean to feel both uncomfortable and arousing. "You steal it, Jared!" Giant Bathazar shouted before chasing after Misha and Jared.

\----------------------------

"What are you dreaming about, Dean?" Dean woke up seeing Castiel's concerned face looking at him. He was still arousing and his cock was still hard. He shook his head trying to get rid of the feeling embarrassed after having an inappropriate dream that involved his brother, his best friend and the giant versions of themselves. 

Dean went off to shower to clear his head up leaving the now human Cas thinking about the dream he had that involved himself being forced to stand still so Sam can sniff his crotch and watching his giant self touching Dean's penis repeatedly even though giant Sam was the one who stole it and deal with his arching cock. He still don't understand why his penis was so hurt and what he supposed to do with it. Dean, on the other hand, quickly took care of his problem in the shower and ready for work. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it I could do a sequel, but for now I'm gonna leave it here. I have the idea in my head but I don't know whether to go down that road or just simply leave it here.


End file.
